


Electric

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Food Porn, I'm such a thirsty hoe, It's just Ignis, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, is it getting hot in here or is it just Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but they never mention what it does for the libido. A week separated from your lover makes the temperature rise in the kitchen. Appetites are appeased.





	Electric

**Movin' to the tempo, show me what it takes** ****  
**Speeding up my heartbeat, playing in the flames** **  
** **Kiss me, we're on fire, babe**

* * *

 

Ignis let out a heavy sigh as he finally pulled into the parking garage of the apartment complex. He'd spent the last week at the Citadel, poring over maps with Gladio and attending meetings with His Majesty. He'd spent more time looking at graphs, bills, and official decrees than the backs of his own eyelids. He was pretty sure that Ebony was the only thing holding him together at this point. 

He leaned back, momentarily resting against the seat as he shut off the engine. It was all finally done - for the moment at least. And it was this brief reprieve that he'd been looking forward to so much. He'd missed his bed; even though the Citadel offered many luxuries, there was nothing quite like the personal space of his home. 

Rounding the car to the trunk, Ignis retrieved his satchel and dufflebag, and then made a beeline to the elevator. He closed his tired eyes as the lift carried him to his floor, and then once off he trudged down the far left end of the hall and to the only door. But then his hand paused, he could've sworn he'd heard something, some whirring grind. Cautious now, he quietly turned the handle and slipped inside.

The smell was the first thing to hit him - it was citrus, orange perhaps, and sweet. More curious than alarmed, he straightened from his defensive stance and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Well, this was just great. You were sure that Ignis was going to be home soon and you still hadn't finished the cake.  And like the total NON-baker you were, you had a little mishap with the mixer - and you were nearly 100% positive that some of the frosting you had been working on was in your hair. Now you had to start over  _ and _ clean up.

Just when you thought things couldn't get any more awkward, a gentle throat clearing snagged your attention. Your breath hitched as you froze, caught, and slowly, you turned around. Standing there in the entryway - bag slung over his shoulder and hair wind-blown - was the man you'd been looking forward to seeing all evening.  You could feel yourself smile at the sight of him, your stomach twisting pleasantly as his lips twitched upward.

“Ignis!”

He dropped the bag there at the door and strode into the kitchen. His smile stretched as he stopped before you. “What a lovely surprise you make.”

You could feel your face grow hot at his words; somehow, he could always manage to pull that reaction from you. He enjoyed it, and you knew it.  Your gaze slid up to meet his, your excitement at actually seeing him - at being able to touch him if you wanted - was becoming harder to contain. You smiled back at him. “It’s just that I know you've been working hard so… I wanted to make you dinner. You know, give you one less thing to have to take care of.”

A gentle chuckle reverberated through his chest, and his eyes scanned the countertops noting the mess of puree and sugars. His brow lifted. “And what's all this?” he teased.

“Well,” you began as you took a step closer to him, “after dinner usually comes dessert.”

“And what is the dessert for tonight?” he inquired as he tilted closer, inching away some of the distance, but still nowhere as close as you'd like him.

Your foot shuffled toward his. “Orange creme cake."

“Did the oranges put up a fight?”

The playful lilt of his voice made your chest warm in both adoration and embarrassment, and you felt the need to defend yourself. But then he lifted his hand to cup under your jaw, his thumb grazing the outer corner of your lips before it swept across your cheek

Your voice came out softer than anticipated. “Look, if you want a perfectly seasoned and blackened talley filet I'm your girl.  But baking?” You shook your head as you laughed at the botched attempt. “Not for me.”

“It smells delightful,” he reassured.

And you could feel it, right there at that exact moment, the shift in the air between you. The warmth of his hand seemed to flare out across your skin, and your gut tensed in anticipation. His gaze seemed to darken and you couldn't look away, but he broke eye contact first. His fingers sank into your hair as he brushed his thumb higher across your cheek, and then his touch was gone.

“But does it taste as sweet?” he wondered aloud before slipping his thumb between his lips, sucking the creme glaze from it. 

Heat sprang forth just ahead of the confirmation that you didn't make it out of the fiasco clean. Your hand shot up to your cheek, wiping at the remnants with a chuckle. Ignis pulled his thumb free with a soft pop and then smiled - gentle and coy - but his eyes were shimmering with something far hungrier. This time, he swept in closer as he reached for you. His fingers carded through your hair, his body heat radiated across your skin, and by the gods if he didn't kiss you first then you were going to jump him.

“It's absolutely delicious,” he whispered as he leaned into you, but instead of connecting your lips together, the heat of his mouth descended upon your neck to suck more frosting from your skin. His arm slipped around your waist as you gasped. The slick glide of his tongue made your heart pound, but not quite like it did when you could feel him inhale deeply against you.

You let your your eyes fall close with a barely audible moan, your hand curling in the front of his shirt. His teeth scraped the sensitive juncture of your neck as he suckled your skin. It felt so good to be this close to him, to be wrapped in his arms. Your hand ghosted up around his shoulders to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. That familiar warmth tingled low in your spine, softly rippling out through your body. 

Every inch of you was humming with the impatient hope for more, but then the plush of his lips dragged slowly up your neck.  The softest feather press of his kisses scattered across your jaw and his warmth retreated from you. His hand remained at your hip, flexing against you as an appreciative noise sounded low in his throat.

Your gaze followed perfectly pink tongue as Ignis wet his lips, and then your eyes shot back up to his as he tugged you closer. 

“Perhaps… we could have dessert first,” he suggested.

The barely contained desire rasped in his voice and it did torturously wonderful things to your insides. It was nearly difficult to breathe, but then his mouth was upon yours and it didn't matter if you could or not. His large hands cupped your face as his lips worked against yours, setting the rhythm as his tongue coaxed its way into your mouth.

His tongue was hot, velvet friction caressing your own, encouraging that spark to ignite. But it had been so long since the two of you had been intimate that your fuse was already pretty short. You  _ wanted _ him. Now. You pushed his jacket off of broad shoulders and then blindly felt for the buttons of his shirt, and once discovered, you immediately set to work undoing them. 

His hands slipped back into your hair as his tongue retreated, followed a moment later by his mouth. “Slowly now,” he playfully chided, “you should  _ savor _ it a little.”

“Ignis-" The words died on your tongue as he slipped the glasses off of his face and set them aside. By the predatory heat of his stare you knew you weren't the only hungry one. 

His gaze dropped and then his lips pressed back to yours, meshing them together again and again. When you felt him nudge you backward, you followed, but the cabinet quickly halted your progression. However, it seemed it was exactly where Ignis wanted to go. He braced his hands on the counter, trapping you between them. 

You tugged his shirt free from the waistband of his pants and fumbled with the final button. With his dress shirt fully open, you set your hands to his stomach, humming softly as your touch skimmed up his torso. Your palms swept up his pectorals and over his shoulders, pushing those pesky suspenders from his lean frame so you could rid him of his shirt. You could feel him move to aid you, but you were too caught up devouring the feel of his mouth. He felt so amazing, so hot, he left your head spinning. 

You felt as much as you heard that deep moan resonate from within him before a strong thigh wedged itself between your legs. You gasped and clenched onto his bare arms, but he pressed forward, slipping his hands up your back. He pulled the tie free, loosening the apron from around your waist before continuing up until he met the neck strap. 

You leaned after him as he broke the kiss, eager to remain connected to him. He chuckled at your enthusiasm as he pulled the strap over your head and let your apron join his shirt on the floor. You cracked open lust-heavy eyes, drinking in every inch of his exposed skin as your gaze climbed his sculpted stomach and chest. His muscles contracted oh so enticingly as he leaned down to you, his fingers skimming the skin along the edges of your skirt, tracing the outside of your knee.

The green of his eyes was electric, alluring, holding you captive as his touch continued to dance across your skin. Your fingers smoothed across his clean shaven jaw, your thumb brushing against his lower lip as you yearned to close the distance between you again.

Ignis’ hands swept higher, hitching your skirt up as he went. His touch raised gooseflesh and your hips undulated against his muscle-tight thigh, craving more of him. The gently callused pads of his fingers curled toward your inner thigh and your breath caught in your throat, but you could feel his, expelled against your lips as he continued to hover just out of reach. 

He teased you with barely there passes of his lips, drawing you into the chase as he removed his thigh. You'd been so delirious on the promising fire of his kiss that you hadn't been aware he moved until his fingers traced the hem of your panties at the juncture of your leg. You gasped, feeling his touch so achingly close, but then his mouth was covering yours and his fingers pressed to your clothed sex. 

A soft moan drifted from the meeting of your lips, your hands caressing down the firm planes of his back. Ignis’ fingers continued to rub teasing circles over your panties, glancing the swelling bundle of nerves every few passes. Between his dominant mouth and teasing touch your breathing increased - unable to do anything but accept the wondrous feelings he bestowed upon you. 

Ignis could barely keep a rein on his blazing desire. He wanted nothing more than to turn you around, bend you over the counter, and drive into you until you were screaming his name. As appealing as that was, he also didn't want to rush his time with you. He didn't just want to be wedged in your heat, he wanted to burn  _ with _ you - feel every tremble, taste every syllable of your name. 

His mouth broke apart from yours; your breathy sigh sent a pleasant tingle down his spine, letting the feeling pool low in his gut. The feel of your hands gripping onto him as his lips traced along the column of your throat only spurred him on. 

His breath rolled hot across your skin as his fingers continued to stoke the fire. Your head lolled back, allowing his roaming mouth more room. “Ignis…”

His fingers slid down, circling against the dampened spot of thin cotton. A chill swept through you as he hummed against your neck, his touch ghosting back to the waistband of your panties.

“Please,” you murmured, legs subconsciously widening. “Please…”

He smirked as he lifted his head, his fingertips finally sliding beneath the elastic band. “Mmm... only a brute would deny such a request.”

You gulped for breath as his fingers traced down your mound, skimmed the trimmed thatch of hair there. Your chest rose and fell rapidly, the anticipation of his touch too much to take, especially when he was watching you like that, eyes clouded with a deep longing. His lips mimicked yours, gently parting, as his finger dipped lower, passing over your clitoris to sweep between your folds.

Ignis drew his bottom lip into his mouth to contain his smile. “Look at how wet you are already.”

You managed to find your voice, as breathy as it was, as he teased your labia, spreading the proof of your desire. “I can't help it… it's what you do to me.”

“Well, then, shall we see what else I can claim responsibility for?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but instead a hushed moan was drawn from your lips as he pushed a single long finger into your slick heat. Ignis’ soft noise of approval echoed in your ears  as he sank knuckle deep. His hand rocked against you, angling his finger - two, three times- before withdrawing. 

You nearly whined at the loss of him. He could be such a tease! It really was unfair - even if you did enjoy it. But those thoughts were gone as he added a second finger with ease and slanted his mouth over yours. Your tongue caressed his as you tried to communicate how amazing he felt as he teased you with deep, languid strokes.

Ignis moaned against your lips, the soft slick sound of your body taking his fingers got him so hard. But he was a patient and giving man, and he knew that withholding just a bit longer would make it all worth it. Your soft mewls echoed against his mouth and he savored each one, curling his fingers  _ just so _ to earn another and another. And then he pulled his fingers free, setting them along the side of your clit.

Just when you could feel yourself spiraling into the sensation, Ignis moved his fingers, changing his tactic. So when he started to circle your sensitive nub, it caught you off guard and you cried out against him before wrenching your lips away. Your head hung forward, breaths falling ragged as you clenched his arm, feeling his tendons and muscles work as he pleasured you relentlessly. 

Your knees started to tremble, and for a moment you couldn't breathe as the bliss became almost too much to bear. And then suddenly his fingers were slipping back inside you and you whined - you had been so close.

His other hand caught your chin, his hum dancing along your jaw. “ _ That's  _ what I like to hear.” The heel of his hand pressed to your clit as he rocked his fingers, dragging them slowly against your feminine walls, tapping against that wondrous spot within you with every hook of his in-stroke.

You lifted your eyes to meet his and nearly shuddered at the intensity of them. He was watching you so intently, his gaze flickering to your tongue as you wet your lips. And while composed, the shallow breaths and flush dusting his cheeks and chest said otherwise. He looked nearly… primal… ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. And  _ Six _ did you want him to devour you. 

His voice came out gravelly and low. “Take off your shirt.”

Like he had to tell you twice. You eagerly tore your tank top over your head, letting it join the growing pile of clothes. No sooner than it was gone, did his lips descend upon you. The heat of his mouth blazed along your collarbone, cut a path down a breast before biting your supple flesh through the cup of your bra. You arched against him and he took the opportunity to wrap his arm around you,  keeping you close as he dragged his tongue across your chest sinfully slow. He one-handedly unhooked your bra and eagerly shoved it off your body.

Slick fingers trailed back to your clit as his mouth closed around a pert nipple. You curled your fingers into his hair, holding him to your chest as he sucked the sensitive bud between his teeth.  Your head fell back, lost to the buzzing warmth that spread out from your core through every fiber of your being. 

Ignis flicked his tongue over the pebbled peak, sucking it hard before releasing you with a sharp pop. He grinned as a mewl parted your lips, as you greedily sucked in fresh breath between whimpers of his name. The sound of your voice as you dissolved into pleasure - knowing it was  _ his _ doing - was one of the things he enjoyed most. He could feel you shiver in his arms and he sighed against you as he took your other breast into his mouth to give it the same treatment just as he sank his fingers back inside your dripping hole.

A startled cry rose from your mouth as his fingers plunged inside. The wet slap of his hand against you would've been embarrassing if you weren't on the edge of such mind-blowing euphoria. But right now you didn't care - couldn't bring yourself to. He could ask you to do the most debaucherous act he could think of and you'd agree in a heartbeat so long as he didn't stop. And he seemed to know this.

His tongue swirled lazily around your nipple as he pulled back to look at you. “Do you want to come, kitten?”

“Ignis… please…”  _ don’t do this to me _ .

“I'm just looking for affirmation, love,” he purred. “Do you want to come?” he asked again, stressing the enunciation of each word. 

“Mmm… yes,” you moaned, feeling light as his fingers prodded that swollen tissue within you. 

Gods, you looked so beautiful right now, but Ignis was determined to fully unravel you. “How badly do you want it? Tell me.”

You couldn't believe he was doing this, now of all times, and you whined his name. “Ignis!”

His digits trailed back up. “Tell me-" one of his fingers gently pulled back the hood of skin over your clit as the other slowly dragged across it “-and I'll give it to you.”

It was far too sensitive, and you twitched with every pass of his touch, your grip tightening around his arms. “Oh~ shit! Hah… I-!”

But Ignis didn't give you so much as an inch, his fingers remained steady, teasing. “You?”

You lifted your head to look at him; his smug, expectant expression was unfairly sexy. “I… please Ignis…”

He smiled as he watched you squirm, your cheeks and eyes heated as tremors worked through your body.  “As cute as it is, now’s not the time for you to play shy. I can do this all night, you know, keeping you  _ right there _ but never allowing you to fall over, until you're a mess and begging me to let you… I'd much rather hear you just ask for it right now.”

His finger circled faster, just for a moment, long enough to make your breath catch and your knees wobble. As his touch slowed again, you found yourself panting against him and your words came tumbling out. “I… I wore this skirt today  _ just  _ so you'd have easy access.  I've been thinking about this moment all day and-" You drew in a sharp breath as he rewarded your admission, your eyes falling close before forcing them open again. 

“And?” he pressed, his voice falling like silk on your ears.

“Oh…  _ Astrals _ … mmm - I…” You took in a deep breath. “And… and I want you to make me come so fucking hard I can't see straight.  _ Please _ Iggy!”

He crashed your mouths together with a barely contained growl, his fingers slipping once again inside your pussy, only this time his thumb fell across your clit as well. You whimpered into his mouth as his tongue rolled possessively over yours, stealing the last of your inhibitions. 

You felt so hot, and Ignis was rather proud of his handiwork as you coated his pistoning fingers. He groaned as you nipped at his lips, unable to keep pace with his demanding kiss. He threaded the fingers of his free hand into your hair, tightening in your locks, and traced a path with his tongue to the whorl of your ear.

His breath echoed hotly against you, raising gooseflesh on your arms that only seemed to intensify as he spoke. “Mmm, you’re soaked… I can only imagine what you’d feel like wrapped around my cock.”

You moaned, pitchy and desperate, as his sinful words sank into you, setting you ablaze. You trembled against him and it only seemed to encourage his hand and his mouth. His tongue lapped at your lips. “Don’t hold back, love, let me hear you.”

You gasped for breath as the ripples of pleasure turned into waves, growing in magnitude. “Ignis…  _ oh Six _ ! Don’t stop!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he husked against you, his teeth teasing just beyond your jaw, his voice rumbling against your ear. “Come for me _____”

You bit down on your bottom lip as you could feel the dam crack, the building pressure too much to take any longer. Your breathing spiked and you moaned as his hand tightened at your scalp, tilting your face close to his. His mouth hovered over yours, reveling in the uneven flow of your breath against his face. “That’s it baby,” he encouraged, “give it to me.”

You clutched onto him, eyes screwing shut as your mouth parted. The desire burning within you overflowed, spilling from your core and spreading through your limbs as you cried out his name. You were vaguely aware of your toes curling to the point of pain against the tile, but it was all you could do to stay upright as your orgasm bowled you over.

Ignis was absolutely taken as he watched you fall apart, your body bowing, going taut, before crumbling in tremors and moans that bordered on sobs. He slowed his hand, drawing out your climax and letting you ride the high as your impassioned cries dwindled to shuddering gasps.

Your face contorted into a pleasure grimace as you came down, feeling his fingers still moving within you. His voice husked against your heated skin. “Oh, darling, you sound absolutely  _ divine _ coming for me.”

“Ignis -ah!”

He chuckled as he slowly withdrew from you. Lifting his hand, he separated his fingers, admiring the way they glistened. Incredibly pleased and aroused he turned his eyes to you, smirking as he touched the slick pad of his finger across your mouth. He dragged his finger across your bottom lip, humming as your tongue chased after it. 

You loved watching the expression on his face whenever you did something unexpected that pleased him, that made his gaze burn hotter.  You smirked, but then watched him slide a finger in its entirety into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked it clean, moaning in pure delight as if you were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. He certainly knew how to counter every move you made. And when he finished, he repeated it with the second.

Your pulse may have started to slow, but heat spiked inside you again as Ignis pulled his finger free. He licked his lips, cleaning every trace of you, and then swallowed before leaning in and taking your mouth with his.

You could taste yourself in his kiss, lost to the heat of his body as he pressed against you. You held him close, your hands raking down the muscled planes of his back as you regained some sense of control. Your fingers hooked in his pants and you pulled him closer, feeling the evidence of how turned on and ready for you he really was.

You fit your hand between your bodies, palming the bulge at the front of his pants. You rubbed him through his layers, enjoying it as  _ he _ became the one whose breath hitched, whose fingers dug into your skin in hungry anticipation. 

He broke the kiss, pressing his lips to your forehead as he moaned low, rolling his hips into your touch. You could be quite the devilish woman when you so wanted, and Ignis enjoyed every second of it. He loved that you could give just as good as you received. Your mouth brushed along his neck, lingering over his pulse point. He cupped the back of your head, breath shaking as you moved to undo his belt buckle, your tongue swiping across his Adam's apple. The metal clinked as you finally pulled it open, gaining access to the button that laid beneath.

As you slowly lowered the zipper, he tilted your head up to his and reclaimed your mouth, pouring every ounce of desire he felt into the kiss.

You let your hands tease along the loosened band of his pants until you felt him grip your thighs. You quickly broke the kiss, hands shooting down to circle his wrists and halting his movements. You weren't lying when you told him you'd been thinking about this all day. Breath elevated, Ignis looked at you with curious eyes.

You offered a soft smile and a vague explanation. “It's my turn.”

Removing his hands, he nodded and then tilted his head to watch as you eased both his pants and his boxer briefs from his hips. You leaned forward, placing a kiss to his chest. His scent invaded your nose as you slowly lowered yourself, trailing your lips over the dips of his muscle, your hands pushing his pants further down as you went. Your tongue flickered across his navel, and feeling him tense under your touch was empowering in its own way. You continued to pay tribute to his body, your mouth peppering kisses down his pelvis as your nails lightly scratched up the back of his thighs.

You dropped your head back to look up at him, a smile spreading on you face. Fire shimmered in the depths of his gaze, the desire to have you far more evident on his face than before you started. Yet he kept quiet, lips pressed together, eager to see what else you had up your sleeve - especially considering you were  _ so _ close to where he craved attention.

You turned your face toward his tumescent length standing proudly between his legs, and kissed the side of it. You gently cupped your hand on the opposite side as you continued to kiss and suckle your way to the tip of him. As you reached the head, you turned your eyes up to him and held his gaze as you licked up the thick, pearly bead of precum. 

“Mmm…” You made a show of closing your eyes and savoring the taste, much like he had teased you with earlier. “I've missed the way you feel in my mouth.” Your tongue swirled around him as you edged forward, teasing your senses as much as his, and then you closed your lips around him. 

Ignis gasped as the heat of your mouth enveloped him, so warm and eager. He watched as more and more of his length disappeared past your lips, as your cheeks flushed with the effort. Every bob of your head made that electric hum deep in his gut grow and spread. It tingled through his limbs and made his fingers twitch, so he buried them in your hair to keep them occupied. His eyes closed under the pleasurable assault of your sinfully hot tongue sliding against him as you worked his cock.

Hearing his ragged breaths and feeling his fingers massage your scalp boosted your confidence. He was so hard, so heavy on your tongue, his flavor unique and intoxicating - and one you'd never get enough of. Sucking him off never failed to get you ridiculously turned on, but you knew what would really get  _ him _ going, and you hummed around him as your hands lifted higher to grip his ass. A guttural sound left him as you urged his hips forward to meet your mouth

As he fell into the rhythm you set, you let your hands return down the backs of his thighs, curling around and traveling back up the inside of his legs. His inner thighs had always been sensitive, a fact that you used to your advantage whenever it presented itself. Your nails scraped against his skin, feather light, and then you reached up and cupped his sac, gently fondling him. His fingers tightened in your hair and you knew you almost had him. Almost. You just had to… 

Your free hand curved around his leg, slowing the pace again as you relaxed your jaw and pushed yourself onto him. Your breath caught for a brief moment, but you pushed through the minor discomfort, purposefully grunting low as your nose brushed against dark blond coarse hair at the base of him. 

“Aah…  _ Astrals _ … _____!”

There it was. If you could have smiled, you would have. Instead you only moaned around him as you worked in shallow jerks, keeping most of his length within your mouth.

“So… wonderful… you're…mmm-” he panted fragmented praise, losing himself to your prowess. 

If you wanted you could reduce him to a puddle before your feet, making him shout your name as he spilled down your throat, but that would be for another day. You  _ ached _ for him, to have him buried deep inside you, making you feel heady and crazy - falling apart and yet complete - all at once. 

It seemed he shared the same sentiment as he gently yet firmly tugged on your head, slowing your pace. “Careful there, kitten… don't make this end prematurely. I haven't even had the best of you yet.”

Your cheeks hollowed as you pulled back, twirling your tongue around the tip of him again, before releasing him with a soft, wet pop. You couldn't look away from his desirous stare as you wiped at your chin. “Get down here and have me then.”

His eagerness showed as he toed off each shoe and pulled his feet free from his slacks. You pushed them off to the side and he sank to his knees in front of you. You couldn't help but smile as he cupped your face and leaned in. Your lips met and moved together listlessly, enjoying every mesh and pass of tongue as his hands descended your body. His fingers pinched the zipper at the side of your skirt and lowered it without hesitation or fancy flourish. You felt the air move in around your thighs as your skirt pooled at your knees and then his fingers were hooking into the band of your panties. Breaking the kiss, he jerked them down, having waited for long enough these drawn out and exhausting days without you.

As you felt him prod at your legs for cooperation, you firmly pushed back on him, setting him on his butt. “Let me… take care of you,” you murmured before pulling back and meeting his gaze.

He opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but quickly shut it and then nodded. You broke eye contact as you maneuvered out of the last remaining articles of clothing, and then climbed into his lap. You sank your fingers into his hair, tilting his head back to look up at you. “You take care of so much for so many other people, including me.” Your thumbs grazed across his cheeks. “My plans were to do everything for  _ you _ tonight. So… allow me this.”

He wrapped his arms around you, sighing at the pleasant feeling of your soothing fingers brushing down his neck and your very real and comforting weight in his lap. Gods, he’d missed you. The corner of his lips quirked into a grin. “The reins are yours, my love.”

In nothing but skin, your legs straddling his, you kissed him briefly as you took him in your hand. You teased the head of him along your entrance, coating him in your essence, and eating up the soft gasp that tumbled from his lips. Finally aligned, you lifted your head, leaning close but not quite closing the distance. Your fingers curled in his hair as you sank onto him at a leisurely pace, feeling every inch of him slide inside you, stretching and satisfying the persistent urge to have him fill you.

Ignis groaned, his grip tightening around your waist. There was no feeling quite like the initial joining of your bodies, of feeling you accommodate him, accepting everything he had to give. He hissed as you rocked your hips, circling them, letting him slide and strike against different areas before easing the rest of the way into his lap with a soft mewl.

Your head slumped down to his shoulder; joined together you felt impossibly full and your breath stuttered across his skin. “Damn… Ignis…” Your lips trailed along his neck as you ground yourself against him, adjusting to his thick length. He was almost too much to take, and yet also not enough. You desired everything he was, everything he possessed, and embodied, and offered up to you.

You claimed his mouth as you began to subtly lift your hips. His hand smoothed up your back to curl around the back of your neck, holding you to him as if he needed you to breathe, swallowing every soft moan you pressed into his lips. You felt absolutely exquisite, so hot and soft wrapped around him. He slipped his other hand to the small of your back, encouraging your movements. 

Steadily, you increased the pace, your breasts glancing his chest with every roll. You could feel the glide of him against your inner walls, that sweet friction that left you gasping and your hands clutching at his shoulders.

“_____ you feel  _ amazing _ …” he uttered with a sigh, his fingers pressing more firmly against you.

You absently nodded and moaned your agreement, lost to the feeling of your union. That instinctual voice inside you called for more, craved to take him harder and faster, to spiral out of control. But you wanted to make it last, to slowly line up to the edge and fall in. Your hands curled around the back of his neck as you leant back, changing the angle and sensation, but keeping the same pace.

“Ignis- so good- inside me-" Your praise fell broken between the rise and fall of your body. He gripped your hips, pulling you against him, urging you to move faster - he was just as eager as that primal beast inside you. Every rock against him took you higher, made that flame burn brighter, hotter. Kissing him, you leaned forward, pushing him down onto the flat of his back.

Ignis moaned as you sat upright; he felt like he was so deep inside you, and as you started to move atop him he had to grip your hips to resist the urge to buck up and meet you. Slowly, you worked your body against him, feeling your pussy squeeze and draw him in with every rock.  Ignis was in total awe, enamored by the pleasured expression set upon your face, the glow of your skin flushed with desire and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Your whole body was on display to him in all of its glory - and damn, were you glorious. His hands ran along your thighs, feeling your muscles contract as you began to rise and fall in earnest. 

His stare was so hot you could practically feel it burn your skin. You lifted your hips and slid back down his cock with a little more force, the stab of pleasure - white hot - made your breath catch in your throat. Your eyes turned up to focus on his face as you repeated the action, sliding along his length slow and  _ hard _ , the smack of your bodies meeting lewd and tantalizing. 

Ignis could feel you trembling with need around him, that you were holding back. But you felt so amazing, so hot and wet, your breasts bouncing enticingly with your movements that he resisted the instinct to take control. He moaned low and deep as his fingers dug into your skin. “That’s it, kitten.”

The husky quality of his voice nearly made you shiver, and your pace increased, your body starting to overpower your mind. His hands slid up to the firm roundness of your ass, but even without his encouragement you would’ve pressed down more feverishly against him. His head tilted back as you circled your hips, letting him reach deep inside you, hitting all the right spots and sending little jolts of pleasure through your body. 

Your breath left you in quick pants and he lifted his head to watch you. You were beautiful, dripping with raw sexuality as you rode him, eyes closed and your head tossed back. His eyes drank in every inch of you, lingering on the place where your bodies came together. He breathed your name in awe, subtly rocking up to meet you, forcing himself even deeper.

The tight coiling feeling in your belly was becoming too much to take. Your thighs burned from the exertion, but it felt too good and you were too close to stop now. Reaching back, you found purchase above his knees as the pressure built inside you. It lifted you so high it was nearly agonizing. But you still weren’t quite there and you needed something more. Something desperately needed to give.

Ignis seemed to read you loud and clear. His right hand left your ass and smoothed across your body. His thumb fell over your clit as he pressed his hand to your lower abdomen. A shiver dripped down from your navel straight into your core, and your mouth fell open as his touch fell into your rhythm, rocking with you.

He clenched his jaw, but it did little to dampen his harsh pants. Bliss raced through his veins, sparked deep in his gut, wild and electric and threatening to arc out at any moment. And he refused to go without you. 

Your heady moans turned into desperate cries as you slammed your hips down repeatedly. The added stimulation Ignis provided was exactly what your body had been craving. You could feel yourself winding up around him, tighter and tighter. All you could hear was your own blood rushing between your ears and Ignis’ pleading voice commanding that you-  “Come for me.”

For a moment, you forgot how to breathe - all sense of time and space - it all blanked out for a split second that felt far, far longer. Then you snapped, a harsh breath splitting your lips as you cried out Ignis’ name. The coil of pressure sprang forth and your walls clamped around him as you were blinded by waves of pleasure. 

Ignis held his breath as you went taut above him, your passage constricting around him as your hips continued to move, seemingly of their own accord. Feminine muscles squeezed and fluttered around him, massaging his rock hard cock until he had no option but to cave in. His arms wrapped around you with a growl and he crushed you to his chest as he erupted, spilling his seed in hot, thick spurts deep inside you. He moaned and gasped through the intense blaze of pleasure, and he came back down from the high first to find you still shaking in his arms. Your face was buried in the crook of his neck, and you whimpered as he rolled his hips up gently against yours - letting you linger in and slowly descend from the state of euphoria he’d taken you to.

He ran his hands up and down your back, soothing across your sweat-slicked skin as your walls occasionally twitched around him. Your shuddering breaths fell hot across his neck and shoulder as you slowly came back to yourself. You pressed your lips to his shoulder, trailing sated kisses and sighs along his skin.

“Oh,  _ Six _ ,” you gasped, throat dry, “... I… I've missed you.”

He smiled as he gathered your hair lifting dampened strands from your neck and placing it all behind your head so he could get an unobstructed view of your face as you lifted your head. “You and I both, love.”

You chuckled as you leaned down and captured his lips. Your tongues met and lazily danced together, desires momentarily appeased. A chill followed Ignis’ touch down your back, your skin cooling. His hands curled around the back of your thighs and a shared groan passed between your lips as his softening length slid free.

Your face dropped to rest on his chest and you nuzzled against him before settling in to listen to his heart. He stroked your skin and hair, officially worn out. There was not enough Ebony in the world to bring him back from the brink of the most pleasant form of exhaustion. 

But then his nose twitched as he became more mindful of where they were. “_____, darling, do you smell that?”

You hummed in question, but then realization struck and you bolted upright, eyes wide. “The cake!”

You clambered to shaky feet, wobbling and giggling as you quickly made it to the oven and turned it off. You grabbed a mit and opened the door to be greeted by smoke and your worst fear. So much for a fluffy orange creme cake. It was far beyond a golden brown and you pouted as you set it atop the cooling rack. Embarrassed, you looked to Ignis. “I’m so sorry.”

By your side, he continued to smile. “The important bits were salvaged.” He dipped his finger into the glaze frosting and dabbed it on your neck. He chuckled as he leaned in and slowly licked it off, deliberately letting his mouth crawl up your neck. A soft mewl escaped you as you leaned into his touch. Then he offered what remained on his finger to you. You hummed at the sweet citrus flavor, curling your tongue teasingly along his digit. You met his gaze as you pulled your lips from him.

He cupped your face, smiling as he dipped in. “See? Delicious.”

You could only sigh in agreement as he slanted his mouth over yours again and hoisted you up. You smiled against his lips as your legs wrapped around him and he began carrying you toward the bedroom - the hunger for dinner abated after your indulgence in dessert.

“I seem to find myself at the mercy of my sweet tooth,” he teased as the kicked the bedroom door closed behind you. “Let’s see if we can satisfy the craving.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a real quick note: I know most of my followers are from the Naruto fandom and I promise more updates are coming. Please don't comment here bugging me for updates on other fics. It does nothing but put me off of wanting to write them. So doing that only works against your favor. Let me obsess and write what I want. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed reading this!! Ignis has wormed his way into my soul and I don't see him leaving any time soon. Not that I'm complaining.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
